


Jealous Dean

by DestielIsOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsOTP/pseuds/DestielIsOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous over a waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Dean

Castiel, Dean, and Sam is walking in to fast food court. Sam knows that Dean and Cas love each other, but he also knows Dean pushes his feeling down, and Cas doesn't really know what he is feeling. He knows something got to push them together. A waiter goes up to them and look Cas up and down. Cas moves around. Dean and Cas sits opposite sides of each other. The reason Sam think it is so they can stare at each other. Sam bet Dean is regretting that because he can't get Cas almost in his lap. The waiter's tag name is David and said,"Hello, there handsome. What do you want to eat?" David is staring at Cas like he is some kind of meat. If looks can kill then David would be twelve feet under by Dean for flirting with his angel. Cas said,"I like some water." Dean said with a glare at David,"I like a hamburger and pie. Sam like a salad." David doesn't seem to mind Dean's glare and smiles at Cas. He said,"You look new to this town. I can show you around." Dean said,"We are just staying around for not long." Dean wants to shoot him and slow death. He also wants to screams atop of his lungs that Cas is HIS angel. He doesn't think Cas think of him that way. Sam is looking at Dean and smirking. Sam knows that David is pissing Dean off and is going to tease him about him like a little shit brother that he is. He really wants to stop witnessing eye sex every time. David finally leaves. Dean said."Cas, how about you sit beside me?" Cas nods and goes to sits beside Dean. Dean puts one of his arm above Cas shoulders. He glares at Sam to not say a word about it. David returns with the food. He glares at Dean and sighs. He knew that Cas is already taken or looks like it. Dean have a smug look on his face. He looks straight at David's face like saying,''He is mine, Dick."


End file.
